nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
1995
'' debuts.]] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year 1995. Shows Series premieres * September 4 - Global GUTS * September 11 - ''Little Bear'' * October 1 - The pilot for Clarissa Now airs; however, it would not be picked up for a series ;Acquired shows * January 13 - Bing! The Sound of Something New * February 12 ** The Brady Bunch (started airing regularly on June 1, 1998) ** The Brady Kids * February 13 - The Brady Brides * May 29 - Welcome Back, Kotter * June 30 - The Munsters * July 3 ** The Busy World of Richard Scarry ** Alvin and the Chipmunks * September 9 - Land of the Lost (1991) * September 12 - Rupert * September 16 ** H.R. Pufnstuf ** Land of the Lost (1974) ** Sigmund and the Sea Monsters ** The World of Sid and Marty Krofft ** Electra Woman and Dyna Girl ** The Bugaloos ** Lidsville * September 25 - Tiny Toon Adventures * November 6 - The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth * December 18 - The Honeymooners * December 22 - The Andy Williams Show Season premieres * March 18 - The Ren & Stimpy Show, season 5 * September 4 - Nickelodeon GUTS is renamed Global GUTS for its fourth and final season * October 1 - The Adventures of Pete & Pete season 3 * October 7 ** All That season 2 ** Are You Afraid of the Dark?, season 5 * October 14 - The Secret World of Alex Mack, season 2 * October 22 - Rocko's Modern Life, season 3 * October 28 - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, season 2 * November 6 - Legends of the Hidden Temple, season 3 Series finales * My Brother and Me, 1 season * The Ren & Stimpy Show, 5 seasons * November 24 - Legends of the Hidden Temple, 3 seasons Specials * April 13 - A Rugrats Passover * The Weinerville Chanukah Special Programming blocks * Nick in the Afternoon debuts Video games * April - The Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckaroo$! (Super NES version) * November - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Books * March 1 - The Tale of the Sinister Statues * May 1 - The Tale of Cutter's Treasure * July 1 - The Tale of the Restless House * September 1 - The Tale of the Nightly Neighbors * November 1 - The Tale of the Secret Mirror Albums * September 19 - Ren & Stimpy: Radio Daze VHS releases * March 21 ** The Adventures of Pete & Pete: Farewell, My Little Viking ** Clarissa Explains It All: Ferguson Explains It All * May 18 - Lassie: Mother Knows Best * June 13 ** Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Cutter's Treasure ** Nickelodeon Road Trip * June 27 - Lassie: Martians at the Martins * July 22 - Clarissa Explains It All: Enslaved by the Bell * July 25 ** Allegra's Window: Small Is Beautiful ** Eureeka's Castle: Sing Along with Eureeka ** Gullah Gullah Island: Sing Along With Binyah * August 22 - Lassie: E.S.P. (Extra Sensory Pooch) * August 29 ** Allegra's Window: Waiting For Grandma ** Christmas at Eureeka's Castle ** Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah's Surprise * October 4 - A Rugrats Passover * A Lassie Christmas People *August 22 - Lulu Antariksa is born *August 26 - Gracie Dzienny is born *September 12 - Ryan Potter is born *October 12 - Claudio Charles Schneider is born Nickelodeon character debuts * Stick Stickly * All That: Ishboo, Lemonade Scammer, Superdude, Pierre Escargot, Coach Kreeton, Ms. Hushbaum, Detective Dan, Okrah Winfrey, Peter and Flem * Allegra's Window: Encora, Poco Business * The Nickelodeon website debuts on America Online. * Nickelodeon debuts in Australia. * With the Nickelodeon premiere of Tiny Toon Adventures during their "Totally Tiny" marathon, Nickelodeon brings forth their "Nick Universe" theme of bumpers, replacing show clips with just the show title. The bumpers are completely CGI-animated, and includes the CGI-animated variations of the channel logo. 1995